Twin Destinies
by ChibiLenaLily
Summary: "Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Hang in there! Ayuzawa!" "Meet me at the car park at 10:00pm tonight." Rated T cuz me very paranoid
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

**It was a cloudy day with the gloomy clouds threatening to throw down their tiny droplets of rain onto the poor unsuspecting civilians below. At this moment in time, our beloved demon prez is on her way to work from school. She was about to cross the road when a HUGE bus came speeding along and she noticed a little boy standing right there in the center of the road, clearly the victim of the speeding bus. Without a second thought, she dashed to the boy and pushed him out of the way just in time for the bus to crash into her instead.**

**The impact sent her flying. Literally. When she finally landed all she could hear was people gathering around her, cars honking, wails, sirens and all she could see was a blur. Right before she blacked out completely, she saw a blur of someone's face. It was a mixture of blonde, emerald and a worried face.**

**_"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Hang in there! Ayuzawa!"_**

* * *

**ChibiLenaLily: and that ladies and germs is the prologue of 'Twin Destinies'**

**Misaki: did i just die?**

**ChibiLenaLily: hmm... just wait and see *sticks tongue out***

**Amu: so when do i come in?**

**ChibiLenaLily: just be patient. geez!**

**Usui: since no-one else said it. please review**


	2. The Dream

**It was a cloudy day with the gloomy clouds threatening to throw down their tiny droplets of rain onto the poor unsuspecting civilians below. At this moment in time, our beloved demon prez is on her way to work from school. She was about to cross the road when a HUGE bus came speeding along and she noticed a little boy standing right there in the center of the road, clearly the victim of the speeding bus. Without a second thought, she dashed to the boy and pushed him out of the way just in time for the bus to crash into her instead.**

**The impact sent her flying. Literally. When she finally landed all she could hear was people gathering around her, cars honking, wails, sirens and all she could see was a blur. Right before she blacked out completely, she saw a blur of someone's face. It was a mixture of blonde, emerald and a worried face.**

**_"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Hang in there! Ayuzawa!"_**

* * *

**USUI POV**

_Ugh I seriously hope it won't rain on me… I forgot my umbrella._ My sulking suddenly stopped when my eyes landed on the gold-eyed wonder. The one and only, Ayuzawa Misaki. Smirking, I started to think of some devious ways I can start teasing her with. Enough so that I can see that cute little blush of hers… _hmm… think I'll start when she finishes work at maid latte… too bad I'm not working part time today…_

But then something else caught my eye. It was a little boy crossing the road. He had dark brown hair and sapphire eyes. _If we had a kid, he might look something like him._ Shocked at myself, I shook my head violently knocking that perverted thought out of my head. But hey. I am a perverted outer-space alien stalker. Well, I am her perverted outer-space alien stalker.

The next few seconds were a blur.

The little kid was halfway across the road.

A bus was speeding towards him. Ayuzawa ran to where the little boy was and pushed him away.

She got hit.

She flew back because of the impact.

She landed.

Blood flowed everywhere.

In the split second, I ran to her. There was already a crowd gathering so it was hard to get close to her. When I finally got to her, I said to her "Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Hang in there! Ayuzawa!"

Around me, the crowd shifted letting the medics through, they put her on a stretcher and carried her to the ambulance. Me holding her hand the entire time as if it would stop her from dying. _No, don't think like that. She's strong. She will be able to survive this!_ I thought to myself.

When we got to the hospital, they called her family… somehow… and informed them of what happened before rushing her off to the emergency part of the hospital. I tried to follow them but a huge mob of doctors AND nurses combined started preventing me from going any further until her checkup and operation (possibility) is done.

I started pacing around due to my anxiousness. Each second felt like a whole year had already passed. Then I saw Ayuzawa's mum and little sister, Suzuna, running in, worried looks on their faces. When her mum saw me, she looked a little more relieved. They came walking to me but before anyone of us could say anything, a nurse came up and said "if you want to see Ayuzawa Misaki, she is in room 101."

Right after she finished talking, the three of us started to speed walk to room 101. All of us expecting the worst thing possible. Even the stoic little sister had a worried face.

Before we walked in, a doctor walked out. He saw us, walked to us and said "She is now asleep though she may wake up soon. Surprisingly, there are no major casualties despite having a huge, speeding bus crash into her. She just had lost a lot of blood so she needs to take it easy for a while."

"thank you doctor" Ayuzawa's mum said. I nodded my head as thanks. Suzuna did the same.

I opened the door and rushed in with the two behind me. I almost dropped to my knees in relief when I saw Ayuzawa sleeping peacefully without any tubes or machines hooked onto her. Just an IV tube (that's what they're called right? Those bags with water that gets into your blood stream?)

So the three of us found a comfortable place for us in the room and watched prez sleep on.

Then

She stirred…

**MISAKI'S DREAM**

_Where am i?_ Misaki thought to herself as she saw a house come into view. She realized she was standing in the garden. In the center, there was a big tree. Sitting on one of its lower branches was a girl with black hair and gold eyes. _Is that me?_ Another girl sitting in the shade of the tree by the roots called out 'Misaki' to the girl sitting in the branches, confirming Misaki's guess. The girl sitting at the base of the tree had pink hair and a light shade of gold for her eyes. The younger Misaki called her 'nee-san'. _Nee-san? But I thought I was the oldest? Do I have an older sister? Who is this girl anyways?_

Suddenly, gun shots were heard. A figure ran out to the garden, 'Misaki, Amu, you have to run away now! Run as far as you can as fast as you can! Do not get…'

Before she was finished, we heard a gunshot and she fell down dead. Two more figures appeared behind her, Amu grabbed the mini me's hand and started running. Somehow among that chaos, we got separated. 'nee-san? Nee-san? Where are you?' the mini me called out. The two figures appeared behind the mini me yet 'I' did not notice. _Run! Hurry up and run! _I tried to call out to no avail. The mini me turned around suddenly when she noticed their presence and started to fight them. I was surprised to see me fight that well at that age.

Then I saw one of the two figures take out a stick and thwack the mini me's head.

Then, I opened my eyes.

* * *

**ChibiLenaLily: and there ma peeps is the second chappie for TWIN DESTINIES! hope ya like it!**

**Misaki: so now i wake up right?**

**Aoi: wow i didn't know you were that thick**

**ChibiLenaLily: eh? Aoi-chan what are you doing here? and that's not very nice. and where is Amu?**

**Amu: Here! yay! finally there's mention of me in the story!**

**ChibiLenaLily: yupyupyup! so please R&R!**


	3. And So They Meet Again

**MISAKI POV**

As soon as I opened my eyes, a bright light hit me. Blinking a few times plus rubbing them helped. When I could finally see, I took in my surroundings.

_White ceiling, white blankets and needle sticking into my arm. Yup. I am definitely at a hospital. But what for again? Right… the accident with the bus… how is it that I'm still alive?_

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize I had company until I heard someone cough. The cough to catch someone's attention. Not the cough when you are sick.

I looked for the source of the cough. Hence looking around the room and I saw my mum, Suzuna and Usui. As soon as I saw my mum my dream came back into my mind. Something in my guts tells me that it wasn't any old dream but a piece of my past.

"Hey prez, you feeling better?" Usui asked.

I stayed silent. I didn't really hear him but I did. Instead of answering him I said, "Mum, can I talk to you for a moment in private?"

"sure thing honey" came her reply, "Suzuna, Usui-kun, please can you wait outside?"

As they passed, I didn't even look at them. I sat up and looked at my blankets. Unconsciously, I crunched my hands into fists.

"What's wrong?" mum asked.

"Mum, am I really your biological daughter?"

"What do you mean?"

I explained my dream to her.

"No, you are not my biological daughter. I found you passed out with your head bleeding on a street close by to the Capulets*. I decided to take you in after I asked around to see if you belonged to any of the nearby families."

I was speechless. 'Mum' continued,

"I was expecting this day to come sooner or later. And guess what. One day I met a girl on the way to work and she was looking for a girl named Misaki. I thought she might be part of your family so I asked her to describe this Misaki she was looking for. Maybe you remember her. She has pink hair and a lighter shade of gold for eyes."

_Pink hair, light gold eyes. Oh my god! It's Amu! My sister._ I thought inaudibly. My eyes unconsciously widening. Noticing my reaction, 'Mum' sighed realizing that I knew what she was talking about. She kept on talking,

"When you were involved in that accident I gave her a call. She's waiting outside your window right now. Hold on." She walked to the window and opened it. "Amu-chan, come on in."

As soon as she finished speaking, a girl with long pink hair and light gold eyes came in.

"Onee-san" were the only words that I could manage out of my mouth.

* * *

**ChibiLenaLily: Yay! Another chappie done!**

**Misaki: Yay! I'm not dead. and I meet my long lost twin sis!**

**Amu: Yay! Finally my entrance!**

**ChibiLenaLily: Yay! It's a Yay! festival! please R&R!**

**A/N: Hey guys, just to inform you that I will be mostly working on Twin Destinies. Occasionally updating What If? But yea. And a HUGE THANK YOU to all of yous out there who are favouriting, following and reviewing my stories! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	4. Past Explained

**ChibiLenaLily: Heyo Guys! I hope you like this chapter!**

**Misaki: I make the biggest decision in my life! I think...**

**Amu: I finally get to meet my sister again!**

**ChibiLenaLily: I... uh... I made a lot of stuff up! Haha enjoy!**

* * *

**MISAKI POV**

"Misaki… MISAKI!" Amu squealed and she came running to me in tears and squeezed me in a bear hug. "OMG, finally, we finally meet again after 13 years! You look confused. I don't blame you though, you got wacked in the head hard so it's not surprising you don't remember much. Is that right?"

I nodded my head. "So can you tell me more about our family and what happened 13 years ago which separated us?" I asked.

Amu adjusted herself and sat beside me on the hospital bed.

"We were born into the Capulet family **(I was bored and Capulet was the first name in my head so I used it for their last name. It does not have anything to do with Romeo and Juliet)**. We were known as the Capulet Twins. Yes, we're twins. We were born at midday on the 14th of February. Yes, Valentine's day **(again I was bored)**. I was born 1 minute older you. As I were saying, we were known as the Capulet Twins. We used to sing songs for charity and when we were at home we would spend our free times in the garden. We loved this huge tree. You would usually climb up it and read a book or something while I sit in the shade sleeping or humming a song. Our parents were well known around Japan. Dad was the greatest scientist known ever! Mum used to be a Broadway star.

That night, some drunkards came knocking to our house with guns and just started randomly shooting. Our parents managed to call some police. At that time, we were at our favorite tree. Our mother came running out telling us to escape. She was going to say something but was shot before she could finish her sentence. Somehow, when we were running, we got separated. I had no idea where you ended up so I spent the whole night searching for you. In the early morning, it was pouring outside. When it finally ended, it was already daylight. That's when I met the Hinamori family. They took me in and took me to Tokyo where I had stayed with them for the past 13 years. When they took a vacation trip here, I spent my full time looking for you. And now I finally found you!"

Smiling, I told her about my side of the story which was basically the dream.

"Misaki, you have a choice. Now that you found your sister, you can join with her again. Or you can choose to stay here. It's all your choice." Mum said.

"I…" I began. What should I choose? My long lost sister who spent practically her whole life missing me. Or mum who found me knocked out cold on the streets and treated me as her own daughter for 13 years of my life.

Amu started walking to the window and mum started walking to the door. That's when I spoke,

"Nee-san meet me at the car park at 10:00pm tonight. And mum, can you please not mention this to anyone? You can tell Suzuna but PROMISE me that you will not tell anyone else and neither would she. And… if possible, I want to erase my memories that does not include the Ayuzawa family. That way, I can start a new life yet remember the Ayuzawa family that took care of me."

Mum nodded and gave a weak smile as though she were expecting it. She put her hand on the handle waiting for Amu to leave the room.

"I'll see you tonight then Misaki. I'll knock on your window when I get here. Your room is on the ground floor anyways." Amu said before jumping out the window.

Seeing her exit, mum opened the door and told Usui and Suzuna to come back in.

For the rest of the day, I answered everyone's questions obediently. No-one except for her mum knew that she was going to 'mysteriously' disappear tomorrow. Before visiting time ended, her mum brought some of her clothes in a bag and put it on her bedside table just in case she wanted to change. Before she left, I said

"Thank you… Good bye."

Finally. I heard a knock on my window and I saw Amu. I got up and took the bag mum left me. I was already changed and ready to go. I was just about to leave when I noticed some objects on my bed. They were 3 eggs and a very pretty looking lock.

* * *

**ChibiLenaLily: Whee! How'd you like it?**

**Misaki: So what are the eggs about?**

**Amu: You'll find out in the next chappie lil sis!**

**ChibiLenaLily: That's right! Please stay tuned and R&R!**


End file.
